


Lonliness

by MaggotLesbian



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26477287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggotLesbian/pseuds/MaggotLesbian
Summary: Nadia's lonliness gets to her.
Relationships: Eve | Nadia/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 57





	Lonliness

**Author's Note:**

> Just short little bit after seeing the disappointing amount of fics for this pair (there are none).
> 
> Low-key kin Eve, she's just, so relatable. I'm a sucker for lonely characters.

The loneliness stung, it always had and even after her encounter with Bunk Bed Junction, even after Zuke promised her that all she needed was herself, it still attacked her constantly with reminders of those who have left her. It was a hard pill to swallow, being lonely for so long it felt natural to yearn for others.

She couldn't help but think back to her younger years, convincing herself that she didn't need friends especially when she was so much better. How she realized later on that she wasn't superior, that thinking so was rude and hurt not only her but any that wished for friendship with her. She reverted back to that way of thinking during the fight, she'd said horrid things to Zuke out of anger and fear.

She still felt rotten after Zuke and the ped- Mayday, restored her district. After they saved Tatiana's building, she felt so jealous. Tatiana offered that girl a place with them, to be her equal. Why could everyone else see something in Mayday that she couldn't? First Zuke than Tatiana, she could feel it, the unavoidable truth that soon, Tatiana would leave her as well.

She couldn't help but sob, her face contorting into an ugly mess as snot and tears and saliva were produced en masse. She prayed for Tatiana more than ever, desperate for her strong arms and comforting touch.

Whatever God there was must have been listening for once, because two long arms wrapped around her waist. Soft breasts pressed against her back and gentle lips kissed her neck.

"What's the matter dear? Why are you crying?" Tatiana whispered into her neck, the comfort left an awful taste in Eve's mouth.

"Why?" Her throat constricted as tears left her. "Why don't you just leave me already?"

For a second Tatiana stopped, her lips didn't move to pepper more kisses into her neck, her arms laxed and Eve really thought that she'd just leave. Instead Tatiana pushed her around and into a hug. "Why on Earth would I leave you?" Her voice was confused and concerned, gentle circles were rubbed in between her shoulders.

"Everyone does, I'm tired of waiting for you to as well. So please stop giving me false hope and just leave already." Her voice raised louder than she had wanted, but she couldn't help it she just feels so hopeless-

"I love you Nadia. I'm not going to leave you anytime soon." The only way she could respond was to lean into Tatiana's touch, and cry harder.


End file.
